In order to remain concealed from animals while hunting, hunters typically wear camouflage clothing. However, there are times during the same hunting excursion that hunters wish to be visible while walking through the woods so that the hunter is visible to other hunters, such as when the hunter is walking through the hunting area. Presently, this requires the hunter to carry two different garments on their person while hunting. The first garment is the camouflage clothing while the second garment is some brightly colored garment to promote visibility. This invention provides for an improvement to common hunting vests in which the one vest can be modified without removing the vest to change its color.
Inventors have obtained patents on hunting vests that provide beneficial features. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,304 (Shelby) provides for ventilated pockets composed of a netting material in front of a base fabric material. The ventilated pockets allow for air to ventilate food and other items that would otherwise become stale or soggy in non-ventilated pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,248 (Salsby) includes a hunting vest that has an elongated back panel to prevent blood from a gutted carcass from splashing on the hunter during transportation of the carcass from the woods.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,101 (Tombari) discloses a hunting vest that has pockets on the outside for the storage of shells, cartridges, or other relatively heavy articles. These pockets allow for a hunter to readily and quickly retrieve the articles when needed.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,089 (Day) is a design patent for a reversible vest. This patent discloses a vest that can be turned inside out. The vest has pockets on one side of the vest only. Thus, when the user reverses the vest, the pockets become inaccessible by the wearer.
These vests are limited in that none provide a hunting vest that can be modified in the woods by the hunter to change the color of the vest without removing the vest. Further, none of these vests allow for the hunter to change the color of the vest without disrupting the orientation of the pockets or the items carried in the pockets of the vest.
There is a need for a hunting vest that is capable of being modified so that the color of the vest is changed without removing the vest from the person. There is a need for doing this modification quickly and easily by the hunter, while in the woods, without having to carry or store extra clothing on their person. There is also a further need for performing such modification without disrupting the orientation of items in pockets of the hunting vest. Additionally, yet another need exists for performing such modification so that pockets are still located on the outside of the vest, providing easy access for the hunter to the items inside.